


The Servant of Killers

by Kationi



Series: The Fall of a General [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Blood and Injury, Choking, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Explicit Language, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Master/Servant, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Public Humiliation, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kationi/pseuds/Kationi
Summary: Hux had to choose. He'd either die with honor or become the servant of Kylo Ren and Mitaka. Hux chose life, a life full of humiliation and abuse in the hands of his worst enemy. Even after the betrayal, the thought of a future with Mitaka is the only thing that gives Hux hope. Mitaka seems to have changed for the worse, or maybe he had never been the person Hux knew. Even so, giving up on him would mean the end of everything.(This is a sequel to my previous fic, The Smile of a Liar. Check it out so you know everything that's going on!)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren
Series: The Fall of a General [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596190
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say, this fic is more sexual and violent than the previous one in this series. I hope you'll enjoy!!

  


Hux held his aching cheek and groaned. He had forgotten how much getting punched hurts. Ren growled an insult at him and stormed up the stairs. The door hissed shut behind him. Just moments ago, Mitaka had said there’d be no abuse. That had changed fast. 

Hux laid down to catch his breath. The coldness of the floor made him shiver. Ren had tossed sweatpants on the sofa before leaving. How generous of him. Hux wouldn’t have to freeze to death before anyone had the chance to end him. Hux grabbed the pants and got up. Putting Ren’s clothes on felt like becoming his property, but there was no choice. His uniform was on its way to an incinerator. 

Hux tightened the drawstrings around his waist. The pants were baggy enough to fit another one of him into them. At least the pant legs ended in narrow cuffs, so he wouldn’t trip while trying to walk. Maybe Ren would be gracious and give him a matching sweatshirt, too. For now, his own sleeveless undershirt had to do. 

He had been given no duties, no commands. He was just stuck there, in Ren’s quarters. Vader's deformed, lumpy helmet felt like the closest friend he had. It hadn’t betrayed or hurt him. It just existed in its display case, visible from every part of the living room. 

Hux slouched on the sofa. Nobody had messaged him yet. Was anyone from day crew wondering where he was? Had Ren told lies about his disappearance? Of course, it was only the first day without him on deck. The morning of the first day. Hux sighed and took a more comfortable position.

"Hey Vader," he said to the helmet. "Are you disappointed in your grandson?"

No answer.

“You saw it all, didn’t you? Mitaka didn’t even try to stop him from hurting me. Isn’t that fucked up? I got abandoned that fast.”

The dead hunk of metal didn't have any opinions. Hux rubbed his eyes and sighed. Isolation was already making him lose his mind. He checked his communicator but nobody had missed him. Not even Mitaka. The man must've been at the command deck now, screaming and abusing others without anyone stepping in. Maybe he had fulfilled his promise to kill the person who had revealed the secret love affair. 

Mitaka had no way of knowing who it had been, as the whole ship apparently knew before Hux did. Hopefully the lieutenant who had told Hux was safe. Mitaka had attacked him once, and now nothing would stop another burst of violence. 

“Can’t force users appear as ghosts?” Hux asked the helmet. “Or do you have to be a force user to see one? In any case, please keep my officers safe from Ren and Mitaka. I’ve only heard stories about you, but I’m sure you don’t like this either.”

No reply. 

Hux sighed and checked his communicator again. He had assumed it’d be taken from him but Ren hadn’t said a word about that. Then again, who could Hux call for help? Even if a miracle happened and someone wanted to help him, they’d have to kill Ren. Nobody was foolish enough to try that. Vader, maybe, but he was long gone. Hux let out a joyless laugh. There was no reason to get so fixated on the ugly helmet. 

Hux flinched awake. His communicator was ringing. Apparently he had fallen asleep at some point. Ignoring Ren’s call felt tempting, but he’d just get hit again. Not that he cared. Hux answered the call anyway. 

“We’re coming back soon,” Ren declared. “Dinner needs to be ready in an hour.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Oh no, are you hungry? Do you need some snacks while you wait?”

“Shut up and start cooking. Make enough for Mitaka, too.”

Of course, he couldn’t forget Mitaka. A candle on the table would make their romantic dinner perfect. Maybe Hux should bring a third chair for Vader’s helmet, too. 

“Before asking me to do anything, you should know I’ve never cooked a meal in my entire life.” "So? Should I feel sorry for poor little Hux? Let's ask Mitaka what he wants to eat." 

There was some scuffling, then a meek hello. “Today, I feel like eating...” Mitaka made a hesitant sound. “Cheese and macaroni. With some meat, maybe. Is that okay?”

Sounded deceptively simple. “Is the cheese shredded on top, or…?” 

“No, it’s melted and mixed with the macaroni. You can use a pot -”

Ren said something in the background. The call ended. Maybe he didn’t want Mitaka to give any tips. Whatever the case, Hux was on his own now. 

Hux sat on the floor and stared into the oven. The glass separating him and the meat nuggets had some stains on it. Maybe it was his duty to clean them. He was a servant now, after all. The rest of the kitchen looked spotless. There weren’t even fingerprints on the metallic cabinet doors. Hux wondered who usually cooked for Ren. He probably prepared food for himself. After all, he used to have parents who cared. Maybe they had taught him how to make food. Maybe Supreme Leader knew how to warm frozen nuggets without checking the guide three times.

Cooking gave Hux too much time to think. He leaned his back against the wall and sighed. He had once read that making someone food was the ultimate way to show love. If that were the case, the ship’s cafeteria workers loved him more than his own father. That was probably the case anyway. And now, Hux was showing his love to Mitaka and Ren. Chunks of cheese waited in a pot for their turn to go in the oven. Macaroni was there, too, so it’d get softer when the cheese melted. Somehow, Hux felt it wasn’t the right way to cook it. Ren would probably break his nose for that. 

Hux stared up at the tiny kitchen window. His father used to say that honor came before everything. If you had to die to keep your honor, then you died. Only cowards thought about survival. Yet there Hux was, an obedient servant. He’d feed his worst enemy and the man who had betrayed him, then listen to them fuck. What a way to exist. 

Who knows, maybe an accident would happen one day. Something poisonous might end up in Ren’s food. Or maybe his drink. It’d be a tragedy. Hux had to be careful around cleaning chemicals to prevent it from happening.

Today, however, he had to play nice. 

Hux set bowls and utensils on the living room desk. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to join, so he only set the table for two. Everything seemed ready - macaroni and cheese steamed in a bowl, and the humble meat nuggets sat in a pile next to them. Beer for drinks. The only thing missing was Ren and Mitaka.

Like on cue, the door hissed open. Mitaka ran down the stairs and leaped in for a hug. He exclaimed a hello and squeezed Hux against himself. Hux patted his back. That was all the affection Mitaka would get until they’d talk about the situation alone. Ren walked past the two, straight to the desk Hux had set up for dinner.

“What the fuck is this?” Ren burst into laughter. “How much fucking cheese did you put there?”

Hux pried Mitaka off himself and walked over to the desk. All the macaroni had sank to the bottom of the bowl so it looked like a lake of cheese. Hux stirred it a little so Ren could see the macaroni, too. 

Ren snorted. “It’s not dry, at least.”

“How the fuck should I know how much cheese goes into your fucking food?”

Ren grabbed Hux by the hair. “Have you ever seen what food looks like?” he growled. “How fucking stupid are you?”

Hux held in a sigh. “Sorry.”

“Better.” Ren glared at Hux and let go. “Now, let’s see how it tastes like.”

An officer didn’t have to cook. There had always been someone else who did it for Hux. Maybe it was shameful for an adult to not know how to prepare food, but there he was. Helpless. Laying on the floor with another sore bruise on his cheek. Ren stood over him, taser crackling in his hand. 

“Do it,” Hux snarled. “Not my first time.”

“Maybe I’ll fry your balls with this.”

Mitaka grabbed Ren’s arm. “Please stop,” he whined. “It didn’t taste that bad.”

Apparently tasing Hux had been okay up until his genitals were at risk. Good to know what his worth was. At least Mitaka did something to defend him.

Ren rolled his eyes, then shut off the taser. “I’ll spare you this time,” he said and nudged Hux’s bruise with his boot. “But only if you lick my shoes and say sorry.” 

Honor before anything, his father had said. Hux glared up at Ren. He could either spite Ren and make his father proud, or spite his father and appease Ren. There was also a third option. It might end up badly, but at least it’d be his own choice.

“Can I suck your toes, sir?” Hux asked and grabbed Ren’s foot. “The thought is making me so hard.”

Ren frowned and stepped away from him. “What the hell is your problem?”

“Please sir, some toes? Spare toes for Hux?” 

“Shut up or I’ll fucking kill you,” Ren hissed. His face trembled like always when he got mad. Hux flashed his tongue and smirked. It had worked perfectly. If Ren would think he was a gross pervert, he’d leave Hux alone for a while. Either that or kill him on the spot. 

“Kylo, stop already,” Mitaka whined. The man had never sounded that annoying when he and Hux spent time together. Maybe it was Mitaka’s way to appeal to Ren. Ren’s face softened a little, but he still looked tense.

“Fine,” Ren snapped. “Go clean the toilet or something, bitch.”

  



	2. Chapter 2

  


Hux swept the floor with a broom. Without the rank of a general, dust and strands of hair were his only enemies. His only friends, too. Maybe he should save a dust bunny for later. He could talk to it instead of bothering Vader's helmet. Hux sighed. Ren stared at him from the sofa. Mitaka rested with his legs on the man's lap. Beer bottles littered the floor. Most of them were empty. Hux had no idea how alcohol affected Ren’s behavior, but hopefully he wouldn’t become any more aggressive. 

"I heard you two haven’t fucked yet,” Ren said and drank a glass of water in one go. Some spilled on his bare chest. “Haven't you been together for like, years? In some creepy, perverted way. Did you suck Mitaka's toes every day, freak?"

Hux didn’t reply. He had been intimate with Mitaka, yes, but they hadn't fucked. Not that it mattered anymore. Hux’s knuckles turned white from gripping the broom handle too hard. 

Mitaka let out a small noise. “He gave me a handjob once."

How nice of him to share details. He might as well list all the intimate acts they had tried. Drunk or not, it wasn’t the Mitaka Hux had known. The man would’ve never talked that obscenely. 

“Really.” Ren tilted his head. "Why did we fuck this fast, then? What’s so different between Hux and me?"

Mitaka chewed on his lower lip. He didn't answer. Maybe he tried to protect Hux's feelings, or maybe he didn't know why he had jumped into Ren's bed. Mitaka was a smart man, an educated man, but that didn't stop anyone from making horrible decisions.

Nobody seemed interested in replying, but Ren had his own answer. "Maybe I'm just hotter. And have a bigger cock."

It was starting to sound like a narcissistic monologue. Hux rolled his eyes and emptied the dustpan in the trash. If the man always talked like that in private, Mitaka deserved a raise just for being patient enough to listen. All Ren could offer was aggression and power. No charisma, no manners, nothing interesting to say. A large cock, maybe. If even that.

Not that Mitaka was any better as a person. He had been quiet all evening, breaking the silence just to whine in his fake, cutesy voice. Mitaka was not that dumb. Not that annoying, either. Luckily for him, Ren seemed to prefer the childish Mitaka with no personality. 

Then again, Hux had preferred it too. A different shade of it, but still. The Mitaka he had known and adored couldn’t talk about sex or curse without blushing. Hux tilted his head and stared at Mitaka. Who was the man, really? It was equally unsettling and fascinating to think about. Maybe the real Mitaka cursed and fucked more than others on the ship combined. 

Seemed like Hux been talking to a perfect character Mitaka had crafted just for him. A fantasy. Hux clenched his jaw. Maybe he was an idiot, but he'd do almost anything to get it all back. Even just for a day.

Ren interrupted his thoughts with a burp. “How many lovers have you had?" he asked and leaned forwards. "Was Mitaka your first and last?"

At the risk of being punished, Hux grabbed a bottle from the floor and cracked it open. Ren didn't react, he just stared at Hux with a stupid smirk on his face. 

"I've had some, yes. When I wasn’t a general."

"What happened?"

Hux shook his head and took a sip of beer. The relationships had broken under the weight of their own impossibility. The fear of getting caught became too distressing each time Hux found someone he adored. Ren wouldn't understand. He wouldn't even try to. 

"What about your own lovers?" Hux asked. “Share with the group.”

Ren glanced at Mitaka and smirked. "Would you believe that he's my first?"

Hux frowned. Felt odd to think he hadn’t had any relationships before. Then again, that'd explain Ren's kissing skills. The man wasn’t a lover with many talents. 

The corners of Mitaka's lips rose. "Our first night was so awful. Thinking about it makes me sick."

"Thanks, darling," Ren snarled and shoved Mitaka's legs off his lap. "Have fun talking shit about me. Fuck you both in advance."

Ren stormed off and slammed the bedroom door closed. What a brat. It felt good to see him humiliated, even though it came at the price of hearing about Mitaka's intimacy with others. The thought made Hux's chest feel hollow. 

Hux flashed a joyless smile. "I hope it wasn't awful in a scary way."

"No." Mitaka chuckled. "He came in seconds. I had imagined he'd be a rough lover, but he just flailed on top of me and came." 

Hux had no sympathy to offer. 

"He had been my fantasy for so long,” Mitaka whined. “Turned out he’s just a sad little creature. Not in that way, but you know. Little. At least he’s mine now.”

To be honest, Hux didn’t get it. Maybe Mitaka meant Ren wasn’t the cruel, dominant man he had dreamed of. That was more detail than Hux had needed. 

Hux glanced at the bedroom door and sat next to Mitaka. Now that they were alone and the man talked without a filter, it was time to get honest answers. A conversation without any fake cuteness. "Listen. You abandoned me, cheated on me and now I'm your slave. Why the fuck did all this happen?"

Mitaka smiled. "You'd be dead without me."

"Not an answer.“ Hux grabbed Mitaka’s wrist. ”You owe me the truth. This is fucked up and you know it."

Mitaka shrugged. He avoided Hux's gaze. "You should be like Kylo. He’s dangerous. Keeps me on my toes."

Hux held in a sigh. Now that he thought about it, Mitaka had been really attracted to him after he had ordered the destruction of the Hosnian System. He hadn't been as desirable after that. The Hux at the peak of his political power had been the only Hux that mattered. He wasn't dangerous anymore. Not violent enough. 

Of course, it wasn’t his responsibility to fix things. Mitaka had been the one who wronged him. Still, Hux couldn't help but wonder. He could get everything back if he changed. He had adjusted his personality to fit in the First Order, and he could take another role for the Final Order, too. He had no value as a person. He was a carefully crafted product that had lost its usefulness. Candy without flavor.

Mitaka raised his hand and petted Hux’s head. “Seems like I have two little creatures.”

“Stop it,” Hux grumbled and pushed his hand off. “You’re drunk.”

“So? Be bad again," Mitaka said with a laugh. "Be hot. You've killed everyone who abused you. Stop being so helpless.”

It was the ugly truth. His words had led to billions of deaths before. His own father included. Still, he tried to live like an innocent man with no blood on his hands. Would it be better to own up to his cruel nature? He had become naive and lazy. He just paraded around the command deck and dreamed about kisses and hugs. 

Maybe that was why Mitaka had cheated on him. The man stared at him with a slight smile. His eyes looked glazed over, but Hux had a feeling that was the most honest he had been for months. 

"I want you to attack Ren," Mitaka whispered. "Hurt him."

Hux buried his face in his hands. He didn't want to fight. He just wanted to love and be loved, but nobody cared. Least of all Mitaka.

Hux shoved his arms out of the sleeping bag. The shiny, noisy material felt warm enough for an ice planet. After a moment of cooling he wrapped himself into a cocoon again. The darkness of the room felt unsettling. Faraway stars cast some light into the room, but barely enough for Hux to see anything. 

The display case of Vader's helmet loomed uncomfortably near. It looked like a dark figure in the middle of the room. What if it'd come to life at night? It was a childish fear, but force users apparently stuck around. He pulled the hood of the sleeping bag over his face. It wouldn’t protect him from anything but at least he wouldn’t have to see. 

"Hey Vader?" Hux mumbled against the fabric. "Sorry for invading your room like this. But please, if you’re here, I need advice."

The helmet replied with a haunting silence. 

“Why am I this eager to please Mitaka? Feels like every moment I spent with him was a lie, but I'd do anything to get them back.” Hux rubbed his eyes. No more tears, he had cried enough already. “I tried so hard to fit in. I really fucking tried. Now that I want to be happy and loved, I’m useless." 

No answer.

"Should I fight Ren to get my political power back? And to impress Mitaka. Stay silent for a yes. Make a scary sound for no.”

Something creaked. Hux flinched and dove deeper into the sleeping bag. He’d never talk to the helmet again.

"Wake up, bitch."

Hux cracked his eyes open. His face felt like a greasy, sweaty mess. Ren kicked the sofa and whistled aggressively, as if trying to command an uppity dog. 

"You need to clean the toilet bowl. I just took a massive shit." 

“Fuck you, too,” Hux growled. He crawled out of the sleeping bag. It took a moment to realize the body odor came from him. He had never smelled that awful. 

With the lights on, it was obvious the helmet couldn’t have made any noises. It had been nothing but a coincidence. There was no reason for the ghost of a legendary Sith Lord to care about Hux’s problems. If anything, he probably thought Hux was a spineless idiot.

“You’re a mess,” Ren said with his mouth full of food. The man swallowed and took another bite out of his bread roll. “Kinda funny to see you like this. Makes you more human.”

“You’re one to speak.” The man’s hair shined from grease again. His coat hung open as if to frame his nipples.

“Yeah? I smell manly. We have big plans today, so hurry up.”

Good to know. Hux walked to the refresher. He ignored the filthy toilet bowl and took a long-needed shower. Hot water washed over him and steamed up the walls. His skin would be dry afterwards, but the heat relaxed his muscles. 

If only the shower had been a portal to another reality. Hux closed his eyes. He’d step out of the water, be in his own quarters and go to work. Mitaka would be there, too. Calm and polite, a bit shy. They’d eat lunch and dinner together, and afterwards have a glass of smuggled wine. They’d send silly messages to each other and fall asleep warm and happy.

Everything could’ve stayed that way if he hadn’t been a disappointment. A weak, frail man. Just like his father had said so many times.

Hux patted himself dry on someone else’s towel and dressed up. How could he even hurt Ren? Phasma had killed his father with poison but she wasn't there to help anymore. Besides, with Hux's luck, the Sith were resistant to poison. Ren would drink a glass of cleaning detergent and crack Hux's skull as a revenge. Mitaka was asking for miracles.

Apparently he had no concern for Hux's safety, either. They both knew who would win in a fight against Ren. Maybe Mitaka just wanted entertainment. An ego boost from two men fighting over him. Hux knew he shouldn't obey. It'd be wiser to stay docile and kiss Ren's ass if needed. That'd mean humiliation, and Mitaka would probably spit on him, but at least Hux would have a chance to survive. He'd be alone but alive.

Hux stepped into the cold living room. Ren sat on the sofa and stared at his datapad. Mitaka was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he had the privilege to sleep late. Nobody would dare to scold the new favorite of Supreme Leader.

Something twisted its way into Hux's mind. “He’s at work,” Ren said aloud. “And he got scolded for being late yesterday.”

Hux forced a smile on his face. "Thanks, I loved that."

Ren raised his eyes from the datapad. His face made it clear he wasn't impressed. “Be grateful I need your help today. You’d be useless if your spine was broken.”

That was enough kissing ass. Hux did his best to recall all his grossest memories for Ren to marvel at.

Ren flinched and crossed his arms. “I really want to kill you right now, but listen. Mitaka asked to become my personal assistant. I said no.”

“Isn’t he your pet?” The role would be an useful excuse to keep him near. 

Ren groaned. “Yes, he should be. But he’s getting on my fucking nerves. Has he tried to boss you around?”

Hux shook his head. Not before the drunken conversation.

Ren got up and closed his coat with a few rough movements. “He’s my bitch, not the other fucking way around. I’m the Supreme fucking Leader and I do what I want. We’re going to the command deck, both of us.” Ren tilted his head. “You need a disguise.”

Hux shook his arms. The armor allowed more movement than his old uniform. It wasn’t as heavy or stiff as it had looked. Hux knocked the armor plate on his forearm. It absorbed the whole impact. When stormtroopers stumbled around, they apparently did it feeling comfortable. Maybe Hux should start wearing armor too. 

Then, the helmet. Hux grabbed it and hesitated. The bulky thing stared back at him. Ren was already waiting, one foot on the stairs. 

“Is it hard to breath in these?” Hux asked. 

“It’s not. Take it from me,” Ren said and tapped his own helmet. 

That was probably the nicest Ren had ever been. Hux lifted the helmet above his head and pushed it down. The cushions pressed against his nose, but once the helmet was on it fit comfortably. His field of vision was limited and gray. Every breath he took echoed in his ears. 

Hux followed Ren up the stairs. He tried to walk with long strides, his back straight like stormtroopers were trained to do. He must've looked like a soldier who had shat in his armor and tried to play it cool. The armor clanked with each step. 

Other officers walked by him and Ren. Each one turned their face down after muttering a greeting to the Supreme Leader. A lowly stormtrooper got ignored. It’d be so easy to use the armor to go anywhere and do anything. He himself had been guilty of not paying any attention to strange stormtrooper behavior, too. They had always been Phasma’s responsibility. 

Phasma. Hux’s throat tightened. With her around, none of this would’ve happened. She would’ve been so disappointed in Hux’s spinelessness. Phasma would’ve shoved him into a shuttle destined to some faraway planet already. 

Hux bumped against Ren’s back. The man turned to look at him. The helmet hid Ren’s face, but Hux knew the man had shot the most annoyed glare at him.

“You know, a normal bastard would’ve died for that,” he whispered. “Be thankful.”

Hux rolled his eyes and nodded. They were almost at the command deck. No fighting or yelling could be heard. Mitaka’s day must’ve been good so far. That’d change quick. 

Ren stormed onto the deck and called for Lieutenant Commander Dopheld Mitaka. The man ran up to him and saluted. His eyes darted between Ren and Hux. Or from his point of view, Ren and the random soldier.

Ren crossed his arms. "This stormtrooper told me he that heard you brag about fucking both me and Hux in the ass. Is that true?"

Mitaka’s face grew pale. Others at the deck turned their chairs to watch the scene unfold. If that was Ren's way to punish Mitaka, at least it was entertaining.

"No! That's a disgusting lie," Mitaka cried out. "I'd never say anything like that, Supreme Leader."

"He told me otherwise." Ren turned to look at Hux. “Didn’t you?”

Hux nodded. He didn't want to be in the center of it all. With his luck Mitaka would try to kill him. The man had grabbed his cane already. 

"He's lying!" Mitaka shrieked. He pointed the cane at Hux with a trembling hand. "Show me who he is. I want to see his face."

Hux took a step back. Mitaka stared at him, eyes wide and face red. For a second Hux thought Mitaka had recognized him, but he couldn’t have. It’d be absurd for Hux to prank anyone with Ren and dress up like that.

Ren paced back and forth. “I’ve heard questionable things about your behavior before, Lieutenant Commander. You’ve been promiscuous on the ship.”

Promiscuous with Ren, Hux wanted to add, but he was just a stormtrooper. His opinions didn’t matter. 

Mitaka smiled tensely. He glanced at the people staring at him. “Supreme Leader, I request to talk with you in private.”

“Denied. We shall settle this issue here.”

Color drained from Mitaka’s face. “I’m not like that,” he stammered. “I live my life according to the rules set by our glorious empire, Supreme Leader.”

“Was all that bragging a lie, then? Did you think you'd impress others by humiliating your leaders?”

Mitaka wouldn’t survive without losing face, no matter his reply. Hux almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

  



	3. Chapter 3

  


“I haven’t bragged about anything,” Mitaka pleaded. He pressed his hands together as if to pray. “Please, why would you believe a stormtrooper’s word over mine?”

Ren tilted his head. “Stormtroopers have never conspired against me. Officers have.”

“Not me.” Mitaka forced a tense smile. “Could you ask General Hux to come here, Supreme Leader? He’ll defend my image.”

What image? Which one of his many faces would Hux defend? Besides, Hux wasn’t even a general anymore. His words wouldn’t matter. Ren had made sure of that.

Ren scoffed. “I have a better idea. Lick my boots and I might leave you unpunished.”

Whispers and chuckling filled the deck. Hux rolled his eyes. Again with the shoe licking. Mitaka couldn’t be that desperate to please anyone. He liked Ren, but he had pride and ambition. Embarrassing himself in front of the whole crew was a sure way to kill his career. 

Mitaka got down on all fours. He lowered his head and stuck his tongue out. Hux’s eyes widened. No refusal, no negotiation. Mitaka just obeyed. Like a dog. 

Hux shivered from disgust. For days, he had tried so hard to make sense of it all. Maybe there was nothing to make sense out of. Ren and Mitaka would fight and fuck and ruin each other’s lives until one would die. If Hux stuck around, he’d be caught in the violent mess, too. He needed to leave. 

Ren’s laughter started to sound like growling. Mitaka was still at it, licking the shoes with his ass up. It didn’t seem like a punishment anymore. It was a weird form of foreplay others were forced to witness. People laughed, some looked away. Others stared. Hux did, too. It was hard to take his eyes off. 

“Thank you, Lieutenant Commander,” Ren said. He nudged Mitaka’s cheek with his foot. “Continue working.”

Mitaka got up without a word. He looked at Hux from head to toe and walked back to his seat. 

Hux took his helmet off and sighed. Felt odd to see colors again. Not that there were many in Ren’s minimalistic quarters. Ren himself had gone to work, so Hux had the whole place for himself. Or no, the mental image of Mitaka licking Ren’s boots kept him company. It was the second time Ren had asked someone to do it. Started to seem like a fetish.

Maybe Mitaka had enjoyed it. Ren had been cruel, after all. A bad man. The situation had been uncomfortably sexual to everyone watching, especially to Hux who knew the whole story. It was hard to tell if Mitaka liked to be submissive or if he used it as a weapon to further his own goals. Not that it mattered. Hux would leave as soon as he could. 

The anger in Mitaka’s eyes had been directed at the stormtrooper. The moment Mitaka would see the armor, he’d know. And Hux would suffer. He took the rest of his armor off and shoved the pieces into empty kitchen cabinets. The doors barely stayed shut. The kitchen didn’t feel like a secure hiding place, but it was the only place he had for himself. 

Hux returned to the living room. He glanced at the stairs. What if he just walked out? Hurried to a free shuttle and piloted it to a faraway planet? He might as well try. Hux climbed up and pressed the door’s opening button. It flashed red. Must’ve been locked by Ren. Hux banged his fist on the door, but it didn’t budge. 

One day the Ren would forget. Or Mitaka, more likely. That’d be the day of Hux’s freedom.

To prepare, he could do something seemingly innocent. Plan the escape route, gather some supplies. Learn the schedules of both Ren and Mitaka. Of course, if Ren read his thoughts at the wrong time, he would get caught. Locked away somewhere, probably. However, that morning had been the first time for months Ren had read his thoughts - hopefully there’d be another long pause.

Hux walked down the stairs and looked around. He needed food and weapons for the journey. It was impossible to hide any of those for now, but he could map out the important items he needed to grab. He went back to the kitchen and checked out the cabinets. If he got caught sneaking around, having a bag full of supplies would look suspicious. Candy bars could be shoved into his pockets. A water bottle, too. They wouldn't last long, bu they were easy to pass off as snacks for an innocent trip around the ship.

Leaving the ship would be another issue, as an unauthorized shuttle might get chased down. Someone might stop him before he even got to the bay. Hux rubbed his chin. The stormtrooper armor could let him walk the corridors unnoticed, at least. Security cameras would only see a random soldier in armor. Hux looked at the helmet he had hidden and smirked. The armor had some extra space inside, so he could use that to his advantage.

The main doors hissed open. Hux’s heart skipped a beat. He shoved the helmet away and peeked into the living room. Mitaka dragged his feet down the stairs. He wiped his eyes and sniffled. Maybe he hadn’t found the foreplay at the deck pleasant, after all. 

“Oh Hux,” Mitaka said and hurried into the kitchen. The narrow space forced them to stand close to each other. Hux leaned on one of the cabinets and prayed Mitaka wouldn’t open any of them.

“You need to put this in Ren’s drink today,” Mitaka said and dug through his pockets. He took out a tiny, transparent bottle. Hux flinched. 

“Kill him yourself, you coward.”

Mitaka frowned. “I’m not killing him, it’s just laxative. Listen, you don’t know what happened today. If you knew you’d be so happy to do this.”

As embarrassing as it must’ve been to Mitaka, Hux was not going to be his avenger. Hux should’ve just refused and walked away. However, he was tempted to at least hear Mitaka’s own version of the events. He crossed his arms and sighed. “Tell me, then. What happened?”

Mitaka pouted and patted his face with a tissue. “Some stormtrooper lied to Kylo. Told him I’d been conspiring against you two. Then Kylo got angry and hit me. It was so awful.”

It took effort to stop his brows from rising. Mitaka’s version sounded very different from what had really happened. Mitaka let out a shaky sigh and leaned against Hux. His body felt warm. Not in a comforting way, but like a blanket on a humid summer night. Hux leaned away. Mitaka moved with him.

“What about the stormtrooper?” Hux asked. “Will you punish him, too?”

“I did.” Mitaka wiped his eyes again. “I found out who he was. Not an easy task.”

Hux’s jaw clenched. There was no way he had been poisoned. He felt normal, his stomach felt normal and he hadn’t even drank anything. Still, Mitaka was sneaky. Soon Hux would lie on the floor, crying and shitting his bowels out.

Mitaka pursed his lips. “Please don’t look so shocked. He’s in the corrections office now. I’ll shoot him later.” 

“You… what?”

Mitaka shrugged. “He shouldn’t have lied like that.”

Someone innocent would be dead because of Ren’s stupid, kinky prank. Everyone knew the lives of common soldiers had no value in the First Order, but it didn't feel right to let the man get slaughtered. Hux had to help him somehow. Ren needed to help, too. He wasn’t a man with morals, but even he had a heart. 

Then again, maybe he didn't. Hux forced a smile on his face. “Well, let’s do it then,” he said and took the bottle from Mitaka. “I’ll slip this in Ren’s drink. Going to be fun. He sure deserves it.”

Mitaka grinned. “He has a meeting tonight. I think I’ll spy on him and see for myself. That’s what he gets for hurting me.”

Suddenly, Hux felt tired. As entertaining as the thought of Ren shitting violently was, Hux just wanted some peace. No more idiotic pranks. No more lies and petty threats. Just a bed and some sleep. Somewhere far away.

“We should do this more often.” Mitaka touched Hux’s cheek. His hand then clenched into a fist. For a second, Hux thought the man would punch him. Instead, Mitaka just stared at him with narrowed eyes. “We should take revenge on those that hurt us. And be in control.”

Mitaka hadn’t been in control that day. He wouldn’t be in control after shooting an innocent man and making Ren suffer from diarrhea, either. Ren would just attack him again. They’d be stuck hurting each other until Ren would have enough and kill him.

Hux sighed and grimaced. “If you hate Ren this much, why are you still with him?”

“I don’t hate him.” Mitaka pouted. “He’s just stupid sometimes.” 

So, Ren was too useful to abandon just yet. The whole thing was Mitaka’s selfish pursuit. Whether or not Ren was aware of it didn’t matter. Hux needed to leave.

“Drinks,” Ren called out as soon as he stepped into the quarters. “Wine, servant.”

How polite of him. Mitaka shot an excited smile at Hux. They had their little plan, after all. Hux got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen. He opened a wine bottle and listened to Ren and Mitaka sloppily make out. It was impossible to know what was going on in Mitaka’s mind.

Hux poured wine into a glass. It’d be quite the revenge, making Ren soil himself in front of the High Command. If Ren lashed out as a result, Mitaka would have a convenient scapegoat. Hux had been the one who prepared the drinks. Even worse, he had hated Ren for years already. Poor Mitaka was so, so innocent. 

Hux stepped away from the doorway and took out the bottle of laxative. He had nothing to gain from poisoning Ren. Instead, if he kissed Ren’s ass just enough, he could gain the man's trust. Get privileges. But then Mitaka would become his enemy. If Ren wanted, he could wipe Mitaka away in an instant, but Ren seemed to love drama. He’d just be entertained by his pets torturing each other.

Then again, who was whose pet anymore? Hux sighed and looked at the tiny bottle. The instructions said one or two drops were enough to induce bowel movement. Mitaka had asked for Hux to use it all. Must’ve been potent enough to hospitalize someone.

It might be useful later. Hux put the bottle back into his pocket and grabbed the wine glass. Piece by piece, an escape plan was forming. He just needed to stay patient. 

“Your wine,” Hux said and walked over to Ren. He held on to the glass. “Did Mitaka want anything?”

“Some soda,” Mitaka said. He petted Ren’s arm. “You were so rude today, Kylo.”

“You liked it.” Ren flashed his tongue and smirked. “Licked those boots clean in front of everyone. Kinky piece of shit.”

Hux frowned at the words. Maybe he should’ve poisoned the man’s drink after all. Mitaka rolled his eyes and sighed. Ren reached out towards the glass. Hux would suffer, no matter whose side he’d choose. 

Rather Mitaka as an enemy than the grandson of a Sith Lord. Hux gave the glass to Ren and fetched a soda can from the fridge. Mitaka smiled and cracked it open. He'd be disappointed to see Ren was alright. Maybe Hux could claim the Sith were immune to all poisons. Or that Ren could control his bowels with the force. If he could toss adult men around with ease, he could hold his shit in, too.

“Isn’t this fun?” Ren asked and sipped his wine. “We’re quite the family.”

“Families rarely have slaves,” Hux remarked.

“Rich ones have servants. This family has an annoying bitch who can’t cook.”

What a nice compliment. “Tell me, is making people lick your boots a fetish?” 

Ren stared at his glass. Mitaka’s face grew tense. Ren had probably read his thoughts. Hux whispered a curse. He hadn’t taken the chance of that into account. Now, Ren had all the reasons to slam Hux against the wall and choke him senseless. All that just because of Mitaka.

A foreign presence pushed its way into Hux’s mind. It was a relief, as much as it pained Hux to admit it. He still had the full, unopened bottle of laxative in his pocket. He could prove nothing had happened. He didn’t need to be punished. 

“How fascinating,” Ren said and got up. “A word, Hux? In private.”

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the tag "choking" because of this chapter! The tag "hate sex" was added for the next chapter.

  


Ren’s bedroom had a narrow bed with black sheets, nothing more. Not even a side table to set a glass of water on. It looked like something a hermit who feared modern life would love. Must’ve been an honor to be allowed into there.

Ren grabbed Hux’s throat. Another privilege, being choked by a real hand instead of Sith tricks. It hurt, but Hux stayed still. Struggling would make it even harder to breathe. Ren shoved his hand into Hux’s pocket and felt around. His fingers lingered against Hux’s thigh a little too long. He pulled out the tiny laxative bottle.

“You weren’t lying,” Ren said and let go. “Sneaky bitch.”

Hux gasped for air and rubbed his sore throat. Ren walked around him, eyeing him like a hungry animal.

“Well, I didn’t do anything,” Hux hissed. “Can I go now?” 

“No.” Ren clicked his tongue. “You'll attend a meeting with me. Take it as a sign of trust.” 

Before Hux could ask for details, Ren walked off and slammed the bedroom door closed. 

Hux sat on the bed. A sudden screech made his heart miss a beat. For a second, he thought Mitaka had been killed. Then he heard both men scream insults at each other. What a healthy relationship. Hux combed his hair back with his fingers and sighed. He didn’t know what to do. At least he had avoided Ren’s wrath.

However, going to the meeting was a much worse punishment than getting yelled at. Hux had an hour of humiliation waiting for him if the meeting was with the Superior Council. He’d waltz in with no rank, no uniform, wearing Ren’s oversized sweatpants. Maybe he could drink some laxative to avoid it. Sure, he’d be in hospital, but nobody could make fun of him there. 

Too bad he had lost the bottle. Hux had a feeling Mitaka would be forced to drink it during his night shift. Maybe Hux would get to watch again. 

Silence. Hux counted to ten and looked into the living room. It was empty. Nobody was in the refresher, either. He had assumed the meeting would start soon, but apparently not. Hopefully Ren had forgot about him. 

Hux's communicator beeped. Mitaka.

_I’m so sorry!!! :( I forgot he can do that.... now i have to work all night… did he punish you too?_

Hux grimaced. Telling the truth would just make things awkward. _Yes, he got angry and choked me. Now I have to clean all night._

_poor you!! :(( we can do this, let's be strong_

We. Hux’s chest grew cold. He put the communicator away. Maybe Mitaka thought Hux was still his ally. It was hard to be one when he had no idea what Mitaka was planning. The man’s personality and goals seemed to change every day. One day he’d wake up next to Ren and have nobody to defend or help him. 

The doors hissed open. Ren walked down and gestured for Hux to turn around. He obeyed. There was rustling of fabric behind him. Hux prayed it wouldn’t be anything kinky or weird. 

“Take a look.”

Hux turned. A black armor laid on the sofa. Or no, a leather outfit with some armor plates. The helmet had a sleek design. It reminded Hux of TIE pilots who dressed like lightweight stormtroopers. Or maybe an off-brand Knight of Ren. Now that Hux thought about it, the clothes looked exactly like the ones the knights wore. There were no holes or burn marks, so maybe it had just been lying around, waiting for someone to claim it. 

A laser axe leaned on the sofa. The stormtroopers who executed traitors wielded those. Had things gone differently, Hux might’ve had his head chopped off with one of the axes. Now he had a chance to hold one. Hux grabbed the handle and lifted the axe. It was lighter than he had thought. Pressing it on felt morbidly tempting, but Ren might get the wrong impression. 

“You’ll wear these and attend a Supreme Council meeting with me,” Ren said and patted the helmet. Yet again, a costume would protect Hux from the embarrassment of being seen. Started to feel like a fun game. 

“Am I your knight now?” 

“For today.”

Hux shoved the helmet on. This one didn’t make his breathing echo so much. The visor was pitch black from the outside, but colors looked dizzyingly vibrant through it. Hux’s eyes watered. Maybe Ren saw the world like that, too.

“Did someone die in this, or was this an extra?”

Ren scoffed. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Maybe it was best not to. Hux put the jacket on. It had armor plates on the arms and chest. Rest of the jacket was made of the rough skin of some creature. It stopped uncomfortably high, above his navel. Seemed like bad design to expose a knight’s stomach. 

The heavy pants were the same material. Hux fastened them under his chest. High-waisted pants were something the knights shared with Ren. At least he was fully covered now.

With the boots on, Hux stood as tall as Ren. Felt odd to see him from that height. It wasn’t a huge difference, but big enough to feel foreign. Hux stared at Ren through the color-enhancing visor. He could see specks of light and dark brown in the man's eyes. 

“Funny,” Ren said and tilted his head. “When you pretended to be a stormtrooper, I could still see you under there. Now you’re someone else. Maybe I like you better this way.”

Hux didn’t know what to say. It had been a compliment, but not to the real him. 

  


Hux took his position by the meeting room door. The laser arcs of his axe vibrated and crackled slightly. The hair on his arms stood up. Felt like staring into a roaring fire.

Generals walked in one by one. They sat down at the table and kept glancing at him, but nobody dared to stare. All those people who had treated him with disdain were now nervous. Good. 

“And who is this, Supreme Leader?” General Quinn asked with a slight tremble in his voice. Apparently he had learned nothing from the last time he questioned Ren. “Why would you bring a knight to our meeting?”

Ren walked over to him. “He’s my personal guard,” Ren growled, making him cower. “If there are any issues during the meeting, he’ll save our time by ending them. No need to walk to the main bay for executions.”

Faces grew tense. Part of Hux wished someone would slip up. Perhaps Allegiant General Pryde would be the first one to go. He had been a friend of Hux’s father. Therefore, he needed to see the axe up close.

Hux’s mouth became dry. Was that how Mitaka had felt? A rush of power after being helpless for so long. He had to be careful. Otherwise he’d end up like Mitaka. Embarrassing himself just to get another, fleeting chance to hurt others.

“Onto the topic at hand,” Ren said and leaned on the table with both of his hands. “I’ll make this quick. From now on, I will not spare anyone who even thinks about opposing me. If I hear a traitorous thought in any of your ugly heads, you will die without warning. Is this clear?”

Silence. General Parnadee coughed. “Did General Hux suffer the same fate, Supreme Leader?”

“No. He will have a special role in the Last Order if he plays nicely. You all need to do the same.”

Ren dismissed the Council. Hux stepped away from the door to let them leave. The purge grew closer. Hux had a feeling he wouldn’t be the only one to attempt an escape. From what he knew, some admired Ren’s leadership style and were confident they’d have a future. Others, not so much.

Would history consider it the first day of the purge? The blare of a hunting horn. Hux looked at his axe. Holding it made him feel more secure. Maybe Ren would let him keep it. 

Ren leaned against the wall. “Let’s fuck.”

“What now?” Hux blurted out. He must’ve heard wrong.

“I’ve always wanted to fuck one of those guys. You know, my knights.” 

How nice to know about Ren’s fantasies. Definitely not something Hux had asked for. If Ren wanted to have sex with a knight, he had almost ten of them. One or two must've been gay. 

“It’s still me, you fucking idiot,” Hux snapped. “I’m not one of your boy toys.”

Ren took his helmet off and smirked. “So? You have the clothes and you have an ass.”

What a clever observation. Apparently those qualities were enough to win Ren’s heart. 

“Think of how sad Mitaka will be,” Ren said and stepped closer. “Just like you when you found out about him cheating. A sweet revenge, you know.”

It was an entertaining thought. Hux crossed his arms. Mitaka would get a taste of how Hux had felt. The man wouldn’t even know it had been Hux who fucked Ren. Just a random knight.

Sure, it wouldn't be the best sex in the world. The embarrassing memory might keep him awake for many nights to come. Still, it’d break two years of celibacy. And be an unique chance to hate-fuck his enemy. Why not go all out before leaving? Hux wouldn’t get a chance later. 

What a horrible person he was. At least he wasn’t the only one. 

“What will you gain from this?” Hux asked. “Be honest.”

Ren rested one hand on Hux’s shoulder. “Some role play. A fuck. A reality check for our little friend.” 

His crude honesty felt refreshing. “Do I have to call you daddy?”

Ren reached out towards the corridor window. The blinds cracked open ever so slightly. Had Ren done the same when he kissed Mitaka? Made sure someone would see and spread rumors? Maybe Ren and Mitaka had planned it together, happy to hurt Hux with their actions. 

Whatever. Now Mitaka would suffer. 

“Call me daddy if you want,” Ren said and grabbed Hux’s throat. “I prefer Supreme Leader.”

Hux wanted to insult him, but only managed to wheeze. Ren leaned in and licked his helmet.

  



	5. Chapter 5

  


Ren let go of Hux’s throat. Hux coughed and gasped for breath. He had been lucky to have the helmet on. Otherwise Ren would’ve licked his face and given him an eye infection.

“Don’t be so dramatic, bitch.” Ren grabbed the waistline of Hux’s pants. He fumbled the buttons open one by one. His hands seemed to tremble. Hux tilted his head. Was the big, bad man nervous? Hux wouldn’t make it any easier by helping. If Ren wanted intimacy, he’d have to work for it. 

With one swift move, Ren pulled Hux’s pants and underwear down. There Hux was, cock and ass out in front of his enemy. For a second, Ren just stared, mouth agape. It couldn’t have been that shocking. Ren had seen cocks before. 

“Yes, that’s my crotch. Do something.”

“Get on the table,” Ren growled. What a dominant man. With his pants around the ankles, Hux had to take awkward, tiny steps. He sat down and grimaced. Putting his bare ass on the meeting table felt nasty.

Ren pulled Hux’s shoes off. Socks, too, then the bunched up pants. Ren’s gaze drifted down. Hux prayed the man wouldn’t fixate on his feet. 

No god wanted to answer his prayer. Ren kneeled down and grabbed Hux’s ankle. He licked his toes and put them into his mouth. It tickled and felt slimy at the same time. His teeth scraped Hux’s skin. 

Hux pulled his foot away and grimaced. “How about no.”

“I thought you like feet.” Ren said and frowned. His voice had an insulted tone.

For fuck’s sake. Hux gritted his teeth. Once, only once he had pretended to like them. Now Ren acted like Hux did nothing but fantasize about feet all day. At least the man had been nice enough to try and please him.

Hux forced a smile and shook his head. Ren’s cheeks turned red. He got up and muttered an insult. What a healthy way to get over the embarrassment.

Ren took a tube of clear liquid out of his pocket. He squirted some on his gloved hands. “I’ll finger your ass now,” he said, as if he were a doctor informing Hux about the next procedure.

“With gloves on?”

Ren shrugged and rubbed his hands together. “Isn’t it more clean that way? I don’t need to wash anything after.”

“You need to wash your gloves.”

“I’ll just wipe them on my coat.”

Hux’s eyes widened. For a moment he just stared at the man’s face and tried to find any signs of joking. Ren just looked back, lubed gloves glistening under the lights. He was a walking biohazard. If Ren would shove his fingers into Hux’s mouth like in a cheesy erotica, Hux would get ten rare diseases with no cure. 

Ren pushed Hux flat on his back. He left a slimy handprint on Hux’s stomach. Hux instinctively wiped it off, but that did nothing but get his glove dirty. Now they both had soiled clothes.

“Get ready.” Ren lowered his hand. Hux pressed his knees against his chest. A hesitant poke made him flinch in anticipation. He felt pressure, then a sting of pain. A finger slid in. Hux wanted to enjoy it. He just needed to get used to the stimulation first. It was strange to have something squirming inside him. Ren poked around, probably looking for the prostate. He’d have to try harder than that. Hux just felt like he needed to shit. 

“Just fuck me already,” Hux groaned.

“Getting impatient, aren’t you?” Ren asked with a smirk. "Didn't know you're that horny."

Yes, he was impatient. For other reasons than the man assumed. He wanted sex, not awkward fumbling around in his rectum. 

"Suits me. Look at this monstrosity." Ren unbuttoned his own pants. He dug into the fabric folds and pulled his cock out. It was a sight to see. Bigger than anyone Hux had touched before. Things might get painful. Hux breathed in and tried to relax. He could do it. Ren wouldn’t get the joy of being too big for him.

Ren grabbed Hux’s ass with both hands. His grip kept slipping because of all the lube. He let go and wiped his gloves on his coat. Had Mitaka endured so much hassle, too? At least he had had the comfort of a bed. Ren air-dried his hands by waving them around and grabbed Hux again. He pulled Hux closer, almost off the table.

Hux’s heart skipped a beat. His lower body hung in the air, supported by nothing but Ren’s grip. The man tried to push his cock in but it kept slipping away. 

“What if I just fuck you between the thighs?”

“Is it that hard to get it in?”

Ren pouted. “No. I’m just… fine, then.” Ren flipped Hux on his stomach. Getting tossed around was annoying, but Hux felt more secure with his feet against the floor. Ren dug his fingers into Hux's hips and pressed against him.

Pressure. Pain. Hux clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. Ren’s cock slid in and pushed against his insides. It hurt in the best possible way. If he could forget who he was fucking, he could enjoy the feeling of fullness. It wasn’t that Ren was completely undesirable. He was just… Ren. Hux opened his eyes and looked back at him. Ren’s whole face trembled like he was trying to shit. 

“Is it normal to fart during sex?” Ren asked. 

Hux’s hands curled into fists. “Why the fuck are you asking that right now?”

“Just asking.” His voice sounded like he couldn’t breathe. 

“Did I fart?”

“No. Mitaka did when we fucked.”

The man was a crude, hopeless idiot. Hux scoffed and turned away. Way to kill the mood. 

Ren slid his cock out, then back in. He froze and squeezed Hux’s hips painfully hard. Something between a gag and a moan escaped the man’s throat. Hux rolled his eyes. What a disgraceful ending to the act. 

With a gasp, Ren pulled out. Hux winced from pain. Ren stumbled away and took sharp breathes. It couldn’t have been that exhausting. The man had barely done anything. Hux kneeled and gathered his clothes from the floor. Ren shoved his dick back under his pants. No wiping needed, apparently. Normally, Hux would’ve taken a shower, but he’d have to wait until getting back to the quarters. They both were equally gross.

According to the wall clock, the whole thing had lasted three minutes. Penetration had probably been four seconds of it all. Hux didn’t know whether to be relieved or annoyed. 

The plan had been to make sure someone would see. Hux didn’t know how the act had looked to an outsider, but it couldn’t have been anything but pathetic. Ren had sucked a knight’s toes and humped him once before coming. That wasn’t anything out of an erotic story. Hopefully someone had been fast enough to see the act.

“Did you like it?” Ren asked. “Hard to say with your face hidden.”

“You could’ve read my thoughts.” Hux looked at his hips. Ren had squeezed them hard enough to leave red marks. 

Ren made dismissive sound. “I could’ve done that, yes.”

Maybe he had been worried he’d hear ridicule or utter disappointment. A valid fear. Poor man would've lost his erection right away. 

Ren put his helmet back on. It was a relief not to see his face anymore. Hux had witnessed enough bizarre expressions already. They wouldn't leave his mind's eye for a while.

Hux turned the shower on the hottest setting. He let the water flow over him and scorch his skin. He had fucked Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader. What an honor. Now he was sore and ashamed. Full of Ren’s semen. Hux closed his eyes and sighed. All that just to spite Mitaka. Part of it had been curiosity, too. Now he knew - Ren was shitty in bed. Not a surprise. 

The moment Hux closed the shower, he felt empty. He blasted himself in the face with hot water one more time. What a fool he was. He had sworn to himself he’d leave before getting entangled. Now, he was stuck until Ren and Mitaka would decide what happens next. Everything depended on their whims. Hux could only hope for a chance to run away.

Hux stepped into the living room with a towel wrapped around him. The cold air made him shiver. His sweatpants laid on the floor. Hux put them on and shoved his arms underneath for warmth. It must've looked weird. Crawling into his smothering, warm sleeping bag would've been smarter, but the thing probably smelled like sweat.

The bedroom door opened. Ren stomped into the living room. He had changed into casual clothes, a black t-shirt and loose pants. Clean clothes for a change.

“So, what now?” Hux asked and took his arms out. “Back to being a slave?”

Ren shrugged and looked at his communicator. “Don't mind me if you want to fondle your balls. We have nothing to hide.”

Hux held in an insult and forced a smile. "I just want to know if this changes anything.”

“Depends on you, bitch. Anyways, Mitaka started the purge already.”

Hux’s chest turned cold. Ren gave the communicator to him. There was a message from Mitaka on the screen. 

_I killed that lying bitch >:(_

The “lying bitch” must’ve been the stormtrooper. Hux’s chest felt cold. He handed the communicator back. While he had indulged in his own pettiness, an innocent man had died for nothing. Way to go. Way to be a better person than before.

Hux chewed on his lower lip. The message had looked so chilling in its simplicity. The angry, childish emoji made it even worse. Mitaka had no problem killing anyone in his way. The knight who Ren had fucked must've been next on his list. Then again, would Mitaka have the guts to go after someone of high importance? 

Something probed Hux’s mind. He pushed Ren’s presence away with an insult. 

“Rude,” Ren snapped. “You know, Mitaka might be angry. But he knows to not attack a knight. Even if it had been you.”

Hopefully, the man was right for once in his life. Otherwise Hux would wake up with a blaster hole in his stomach. 

“What will I do with the clothes now?” he asked. They had been abandoned on the refresher floor. Mitaka would guess what had really happened if he saw them, but a part of Hux wanted to keep them. The axe, too.

Ren smirked and crossed his arms. “Keep them. I want to fuck you again.”

How flattering. At least one person had enjoyed the act enough to want more. “Does that mean you’re not killing me anytime soon?”

“I don’t fuck corpses, you nasty bitch.”

Hux rolled his eyes and bowed. “Thanks for saving me from the purge, Supreme Leader. How generous of you.”

Ren leaned back on the sofa. He stared at Hux for a while. It was hard to guess what was going on in his greasy head. 

“You could take Mitaka's place, you know," the man said. "I'd rather have you.”

  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter of this part! I'll start writing the next part of the trilogy soon. Sorry it took a bit long, been busy ^^ 
> 
> Also, thanks for all the comments and love! I really appreciate you all <3

  


What a disgusting idea. If Ren wanted a bedroom slave, all he had to do was ask Mitaka. They were perfect for each other. Who knows, maybe Mitaka could even stop farting during the act. 

“Leave me out of this.” Hux stepped away from Ren and raised his hands. “I hate you.”

Ren smirked and tilted his head. “Don’t pretend you don’t want me. Just a little.”

“Stop it,” Hux hissed. His heart raced. Ren was planning something, but he couldn't figure out what. It couldn't have been innocent infatuation. Ren had tormented Hux for years, and deep hatred like that didn't disappear just because of shitty sex. For less than five minutes, they had flailed with their cocks out, and now Ren wanted to be his lover? It made no sense. 

“I hate you too.” Ren reached out and grabbed Hux’s jaw. “But I want to fuck you so bad. You’re so fucking cute when you’re upset.”

What a compliment. Hux’s mouth felt dry. Ren’s breath smelled like he hadn’t washed his teeth for ages. They shouldn’t have fucked. What a disaster. 

Hux shoved Ren’s hand away and shook his head. “You have Mitaka. He adores you.”

“He farts.”

“I know,” Hux growled. He didn’t need the reminder. “Listen, we fucked once. Just once. So please, leave me alone and wank instead of bothering me.”

Ren’s brows furrowed. He gritted his teeth and grabbed Hux’s jaw again, this time hard enough to hurt him. “I’m giving you a chance to say yes. You know what happens to those who oppose me.”

Hux flashed a sheepish smile. “You know what? I’ll think about it. Just let me sleep first.”

“Fine.” Ren ruffled Hux’s hair into a mess. ”See you tomorrow, bitch.”

Hux stared into the darkness. It shifted and moved, but he knew it was just his brain trying to make sense of seeing nothing. 

He didn’t want to be Ren’s lover. He had given ass to the man, yes, but that was different from a lifetime of trying to please Ren’s wishes. Hux had just wanted to hurt Mitaka. To make him feel the same pain Hux himself had felt.

In a way, it had worked. Mitaka was in danger now, regardless if he had heard about the betrayal or not. Ren’s lust had been the only thing that kept him in the Final Order. Without his status as a pet, he’d be a forgettable officer again. One with a nasty history with Ren. He didn’t even have a good relationship with other crew members. He’d be a strong candidate for the next public execution.

The thought of Mitaka dying made Hux’s throat ache. There’d be nobody left to treat him nicely, not even for passing moments. Should he help Mitaka escape? If the man still had Ren’s badge, he could bypass any security at the shuttle bay. Then again, Hux needed him as a shield. Without Mitaka around, Ren's anger and sexual frustration had no other targets than Hux. Ren would just use him until he got bored. The man wanted ass and entertainment, and Hux couldn't provide either without losing a part of himself.

Hux sighed. His life full of love with Mitaka might’ve been just a lie, but it had felt so good. If Mitaka died, there'd be nobody left to cherish him. If Mitaka could escape and live somewhere else, there'd still be hope of a life together. 

What an idiot Hux was. Trying to grasp something that wasn’t there anymore. He glanced at the dark mass of Vader’s helmet. “How about killing me right now?”

No reply. Not even a creepy noise. Hux threw a pillow at the display case. Fuck Ren and fuck his grandfather. 

“Morning.” Something touched Hux’s cheek. “At least someone got to sleep.”

Hux opened his eyes. Mitaka stood next to him. The shadows under his eyes looked like bruises. Despite the passive-aggressive comment, Mitaka didn’t seem upset. He either hadn’t heard about the cheating or didn’t care. Hux had no right to be bitter about it, but he felt annoyed. He had given ass to Ren and nobody cared. 

Or actually, Ren cared too much.

“How was work?” Hux asked and kicked the sleeping bag off. “Can you take the day off now?” 

Mitaka sat next to him and shrugged. “No idea. Depends on Kylo. How was he yesterday?”

That was a long story. Hux shrugged and flashed a smile. Somehow, the conversation felt like one between half-strangers. “Moody as usual. He said you killed the stormtrooper.”

“Yeah. Shot him.” Mitaka leaned against Hux. “I want to cuddle.”

What a way to change the topic. Hux sighed and glanced at the bedroom door. Ren needed to wake up and take care of Mitaka. Cuddling was the last thing Hux needed to clear his head. He was struggling with his feelings already - being touched by Mitaka only made things more confusing.

“Come on,” Mitaka whined and rubbed his cheek against Hux’s shoulder. “I was so lonely.”

“You have Ren.” 

Mitaka scoffed and grabbed his arm. “I want to snuggle you. You smell nice.”

Hux pursed his lips. He pulled Mitaka into a sideways hug. The man giggled and petted Hux’s chest. Hux shivered from the touch. He just wanted to breathe without anyone’s gaze or hands on him.

“Is Kylo sleeping?” Mitaka whispered with a smile. “I want to kiss you.”

“I… he’s awake,” Hux stammered. “He wouldn’t like us cuddling.”

Mitaka sighed and got up. “You’re right. I’ll check on him.”

Hux let out a breath of relief. He watched as Mitaka walked into the bedroom. Hopefully Ren had gotten over his infatuation with Hux overnight. If it had been nothing but momentary lust, they could continue living in the weird threesome. Then Hux could escape without anything holding him down. 

The door slammed back open. Mitaka wailed apologies and stumbled into the living room. Hux’s heart missed a beat. He laid down low on the sofa. 

“Please,” Mitaka cried out. “I’m sorry… I’ve been so stupid...”

Ren stepped into the doorway. Even in nothing but underwear, he looked frighteningly bulky. Like he could crush Mitaka with a single punch. “I don’t give a shit. Leave.”

“Please!” Mitaka kneeled on the floor and sobbed. Ren pointed at the stairs without a word. It was a wonder he hadn't used the Force to choke Mitaka yet. 

Hux sat up and braced for getting hurt. "Ren, don’t do this to Mitaka. Give him another chance." 

"Don't you dare start whining too," Ren snarled and turned to glare at him. "You'll be next if you don't shut the fuck up."

Mitaka wiped tears from his face. “What about him? What happens to him?”

“He stays.” 

Mitaka blinked and looked at Hux. The silence felt uncomfortably long. “Why?”

There was disdain in Mitaka’s voice. Hux’s eyes narrowed. A petty side of him wanted to defend himself and his right to stay, but that made no sense. He didn’t want to be there. He didn’t want to live with Ren. That had been Mitaka’s dream.

“What did you do?” Mitaka asked. His face grew cold. “Tell me.”

"Nothing," Hux pleaded. Mitaka's expression didn't change Even if he hadn't heard about Ren cheating on him, he had all the reasons to believe something had happened. Something between Ren and Hux, not between Ren and a random knight. That was worse. Much worse.

Hux forced a smile. "Ren, Mitaka really likes you. Please don't do this." 

"No, I'm fine." Mitaka got up, straightened his jacket and glared at Hux. "Fuck you. I hope Kylo kills you." 

Hux flinched. Mitaka turned and walked away. The door hissed shut behind him. 

Hux trembled on the sofa. He stared at the beer Ren had handed to him. It felt cold against his hands. With him and Ren alone, getting drunk didn't seem safe. It could calm his mind, but being drunk meant being defenseless. 

Not that Hux had any way to defend himself as sober, either. Ren could read his thoughts. Overpower him. The only thing Hux had on his side was intelligence and pure luck. Now that Mitaka hated him, he didn't even have allies. It was just him against a Sith lord. 

While Ren was busy in the kitchen, Hux could sneak to the door and run. Mitaka had most likely forgotten to lock it in his anger. Hux got up and walked over to the window, where he could see the door and seem innocent. Green. The light was green. Hux tiptoed up the stairs. His heart beat uncomfortably hard. Ren couldn’t see him, but the hiss of the door would alert the man. He had to be ready to run.

"Go ahead and try," Ren called out from the kitchen. "The guards took Mitaka away already. They can take you too." 

Hux's hand hovered on the opening button. His throat felt painfully tight. "Where did they take him?"

"Corrections. He'll live."

"And suffer?"

"So will you if you open that door." 

Hux turned the door camera on. Two armed guards stood outside. One turned his head towards the camera. Hux would’ve ran straight into them if Ren hadn’t stopped him. 

Hux crouched down and burst into tears. He just wanted to leave. It wasn't too much to ask for. He had suffered enough already. He needed to be loved, to be surrounded by people who didn’t want to hurt and use him. He deserved it. After giving up on his whole life just to serve the First Order, he deserved it. 

Tears and snot stained Hux’s face. He wiped them off with his hand. Some blood got on his palm. Had he cried hard enough to get a nosebleed? Pitiful. His body wasn't strong enough to even handle his own emotions. 

A sharp whistle rang out. Sounded like Ren was commanding a misbehaving dog. Hux got up and walked down the stairs. Ren stared at him from the kitchen doorway. The man had a blank expression on his face. It was hard to guess what he was thinking. 

"Did you hurt yourself?" Ren grunted. "That won't help you run."

Hux laid down on the sofa and turned his back towards the man. 

"Be like that, then. Breakfast is soon ready."

How nice of Ren to cook. Maybe Hux would be obliged to suck his cock as a thank you. After all, cooking was a slave's duty, not the master's. 

The smell wafting in the air made Hux's stomach growl. He didn’t want to eat. It felt like eating the food would make him forever shackled to Ren. Or maybe there was laxative in it. After all, Ren loved humiliating his pets. 

"Be grateful," Ren said and put something on the desk with a bang. "You should be the one serving me."

Hux didn't have energy for a reply. He waited for Ren to finish setting up and walked over to the desk. He sat down and stared at the bowl that had been filled for him. The mush was grey but smelled like warm bread. 

Ren sat opposite to him and started eating. Parts of the porridge kept falling from his mouth back to the bowl. Hux poked at his own portion with a spoon. 

"We have reports to check up on," Ren said with his mouth full of food. "And another meeting. Take the axe with you again."

Hux grimaced. "I don't want to fuck you again."

"Stupid bitch. You're a Knight of Ren, not a sex robot. You'll work with me from now on." 

A knight, officially. What an honor. Maybe he could meet the others one day and get tormented by them, too. If they were anything like Ren, soon Hux would have broken ribs and seven cocks on his face.

"What does that even mean?" Hux asked and pushed his bowl aside. “I can’t use Force tricks like your other toys.”

"You can execute people on my command. That’s enough for now." 

Mitaka would've loved that job. He killed people without even being asked to. Too bad he was being tortured right now, instead of eating with them at the quarters. And Hux couldn't do anything to help.

Ren rolled his eyes. "Listen. I sensed your anger during the meeting. You want to kill Pryde, so do it. Let's have a public beheading."

The beheading of Allegiant General Pryde. Hux couldn’t stop himself from smirking. That bitch had abused and insulted him for so many years. Ever since Hux had been a small child. Now, Hux had a chance to finally get revenge. If only Pryde could know who was holding the laser axe on his neck. 

Hux was changing into another person already. An aggressive one. A bitter one. Then again, it wasn't wrong to enjoy killing his abuser. He wouldn't turn into Ren's slave just because he obeyed the man just once. 

Ren smiled. There was porridge on his chin. “I like this Hux. Just looking at you makes me hard.”

Hux couldn't return the compliment.

  



End file.
